


Why Are You Skullking?

by Skelitzel



Series: Writing Prompts and Requests [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: bad day, gender neutral reader, request story, sans and pap are here to cheer you up, skelebros, sometimes you just don't feel up to it, topic that is upsetting reader is up to interpretation, unmotivated
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5862949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skelitzel/pseuds/Skelitzel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Have you ever had a bad day? Unexplained anxiety or depression making it difficult to get out of bed?</p>
<p>Well...</p>
<p>sans and Papyrus are here to help you!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Are You Skullking?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Treeni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Treeni/gifts).



You lay, curled up on your side, and tuck your head further under the covers as your phone buzzes again. It’s probably Papyrus wondering where you are, but you really can’t handle it today. You just want to be…left alone…

You wrap your arms around your middle as tears build up in your eyes. You feel sick. Frightened. Nauseous. Confused. You keep telling yourself everything is fine, and you’ll be ok. You can do this. You can make it through this. But…telling yourself these things does not fill you with determination.

Your phone buzzes again and you groan quietly as you blindly reach for it, intending to shut the device off completely. As your hand reaches for the device, a skeletal one grasps your wrist. You squeak in surprise as the cover is thrown off of you.

“hey, buddy. you ok?” sans whispers gently as his thumb strokes your wrist.

“s-sans?! What are you doing here?!” you say as you sit up quickly, yanking your hand away and pulling the sheets up to your chest. “Why are you in my room?”

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his skull as he glanced away, “uh, well you know how much i like taking breaks and i thought i’d try entering too.”

“Oh my god, sans!” you roll your eyes and throw a pillow at him. “You’re such a creep.”

He snickered as he caught it and set it back on your bed before sitting next to you. “that may be true, but pap was really worried about you.”

You sigh and look down at your hands, “Well you can tell him I’m fine.”

“i can’t lie to my brother, kid.” he whispered and cupped your chin, smiling gently, “c’mon, tell my why you’re skullking.”

You try to turn away, but his hold is firm on your chin. Still feeling rebellious, you manage to at least glance away with your eyes, smiling cheekily as he sighs. “It’s nothing. I’ll be ok.”

He lets go of your chin and stands up again, hands clasped behind his back. “ignoring my brother, throwing pillows at me, and now you’re telling fibulas-“

“You broke into my house! You’re lucky I didn’t try to smack you with a…with a…” you glance around near your bed for a makeshift weapon and grab it from your dresser, “with a book!”

He laughs, “ok, i guess that’s fair but-“ he grabs the book from your hands and begins leafing though the pages, “-i wish you would open up to me.”

You purse your lips as you look down again, not wanting to meet the glowing concern within his eye sockets. “It doesn’t matter. I’ll be ok.” You weave your fingers together as your hands begin to shake.

You can feel him watching you as he stands quiet for a moment, setting the book down. “i’ll stop asking what’s wrong, but-“ he grabbed your hands and pulled you up from the bed, “i’m determined to make it better.” He smiled as he pulled you through a glitch in space and brought you to his home.

“SANS! WERE YOU ABLE TO FIND THE HUMAN?!” Papyrus called out as he heard sans flop onto the couch. 

“yeah, they’re right here.” he says with a yawn, resting his mandible in his hand as he leans on the arm rest.

“OH MY GOD HUMAN!” Papyrus cried out as he ran to you, picking you up in his arms and hugging you tightly. “DID I DO SOMETHING WRONG?” he sobbed, “YOU WERE NOT RESPONDING TO MY TEXTS AND I FEARED THAT I HAD UPSET YOU!”

Still feeling dizzy from the sudden change in atmosphere, you wheeze, “Pap, put me down. I can’t breathe!”

“OH! SORRY!” Papyrus exclaimed as he set you down gently, patting you on the head. “ARE YOU OK? IS THAT WHY YOU DIDN’T TALK TO ME?” He pulled away from you and wrung his gloved hands together, shifting uncomfortably. “DO YOU NOT LIKE IT WHEN I HUG YOU?”

sans snickers as your cheeks begin to burn, “N-no that’s not it! I just…um needed some time to adjust because-“ you jerk a thumb over your shoulder in sans’ direction, “- _someone_ broke into my house and kidnapped me.” His laughter increases and you can hear him slap his knee as Papyrus’ eye sockets widened.

“WHO WOULD DO SUCH A THING!? THAT IS TERRIBLE!” Papyrus asks and you roll your eyes and point at sans. “SANS!”

“what?” he grinned.

“WHY WOULD YOU BREAK INTO THEIR HOUSE AND KIDNAP THEM?!”

“you guys had plans to hang out. figured they just needed a little help getting here.” He rested a hand on his sternum and his eye sockets glowed with innocence, “did i do something wrong?” He stood up and walked over to the fridge, rummaging around the shelves in search of ketchup

Papyrus groaned as he pinched his nasal bone and followed his brother, “SANS YOU CAN’T JUST TAKE PEOPLE FROM THEIR HOUSES WITHOUT ASKING. THAT’S ILLEGAL.”

sans finally found a satisfactory bottle and shut the fridge. As he leaned against a cabinet, drumming his fingers against the wood, he smiled coyly.

“SANS, DON’T…” Papyrus muttered weakly.

“don’t what?” sans smirked as he continued to drum his fingers, “i just wanted to propose a counter-argument.”

“GAHH!” Papyrus screamed as he grabbed your hand and lead you back to the living room, “AT LEAST LET ME SAVE YOU FROM HIS PUNS.”

“Aw, but I wanted to hear it.” you snickered and Papyrus just shook his head.

“DON’T ENCOURAGE HIM.” He muttered as you sit down on the couch. He turns on a movie and as it starts, he smiles down at you. “EVEN THOUGH…UH…YOU COMING HERE WASN’T ENTIRELY VOLUNTARY, I AM VERY HAPPY YOU CAME.” He blushed and looked down at his hands, “UM, I WAS VERY WORRIED YOU WERE UPSET WITH ME, AND IT MAKES MY DAY SO MUCH BETTER WHEN YOU’RE WITH ME.”

Your heart leapt in your throat at his words, and the knot in your stomach loosened slightly. “Aw, Pap,” you say as you reach out to him, “Spending time with you makes me happy too.”

“that’s good. i knew it would.” sans says with a lazy smile as he suddenly appears on the couch beside you.

“Ack! sans, what the hell?!” you squeak as you turn to him and slap him on the arm.

He just chuckles and offers you a bowl of popcorn, “i just wanted to pop in and say i’m sorry for…kidnapping you…” he glanced away as a faint blue glow tinted his cheekbones, “but, uh, i knew that being with your friends would help…” The bowl shakes in his hands as he laughs nervously, and Papyrus takes it from him. sans laughs as he rests a hand on his forehead, peering at you through his phalanges, “i’m sorry…i’m not very good at this.” The white lights of his eyes flicker and he brushes away a tear you didn’t know had fallen from your eye as he whispers, “you don’t have to tell us what’s wrong…but please remember we’re here for you, kid.”

Papyrus wrapped his arms around you from behind, taking care to not squeeze you too tightly, and he rests his mandible on your shoulder. “YES, BECAUSE WE LOVE YOU AND YOU ARE OUR MOST PRECIOUS FRIEND, HUMAN!”

sans smiles as Papyrus hugs you, but it falters as more tears well up in your eyes. “hey, kid. don’t cry.” he whispers as he holds your hands in his, trying to console you.

You glance down at your hands in his, and the bony arms wrapped around your middle and let the tears fall. “Th-thank you.” you sob. “Y-you guys are…you mean so much to me and I…” You choke back another sob as sans’ thumbs trace circles on the backs of your hands and Papyrus hugs you tighter.

“you can tell us what’s wrong whenever you’re ready.”

“AND EVEN IF YOU ARE NEVER READY, WE WILL ALWAYS BE HERE TO COMFORT YOU!”

You inhale a shaky breath as you let their comfort, love and friendship wash over your soul. The anxiety and fear is still present within, but the knot in your stomach is finally beginning to fade. “Thank you.” you whisper again as the tears start to slow.

sans and Papyrus silently release you, but Papyrus keeps one arm around your waist while sans rests his around your shoulders. You can sense their concern, but feel gratitude as they respect your need for silent support. The knot within your stomach finally disappears as the movie ends and you close your eyes, just letting yourself feel their love as you lean back into the couch.

“we believe in you, kiddo.” sans says quietly as he massages your shoulder with his thumb.

“REMEMBER, YOU ARE NOT ALONE, NO MATTER WHAT HAPPENS. THE GREAT PAPYRUS WILL PROTECT YOU!” Papyrus says as he hugs you.


End file.
